Symmetry Times 2
by AkarixKid4evah
Summary: Akari is a new kid at the DWMA. She has trouble making friends and she doesn't like socializing or talking to big groups of people. Good thing Death the Kid is there to help her out! Read her story as she goes on quests and tours the school with her new Meister, Death the Kid! (Good Death the Kid love story with original character, no bad stuff. {Promise.})


**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

**4 MONTHS AGO**

Death the Kid(Kid) was on a quest in Ireland with his twin pistols, Liz and Patti. They were fighting a person who was only one step from becoming a Kishan. Kid shot at the Kishan-egg furiously. His eyes burned from all the explosions. This was a tough opponent. Liz screamed something that he couldn't hear. Kid dodged an attack and shouted back. Liz repeated her suggestion. Yes, Soul Resonance. They shouted in unison, "Let's go! Soul resonance!" Liz and Patti transformed into death cannons. Kid blasted the Kishan egg as it charged toward him. It stumbled before charging again. The cannons weren't fully charged yet. Kid stood there frozen in shock. He came to his senses and tried to dodge the attack. He didn't move fast enough. Liz and Patti transformed back to their human forms and blocked the attack from hitting Kid. Kid watched in horror as blood spurted from Patti's chest. She looked back at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Kid." she said quietly before falling into her sister's arms. Liz screamed as she caught her sister. Patti's limp form brought Kid back to his senses completely. "Liz!" He held out his hand and she glanced back at her dead sister. "Oh, it is on!" she yelled before transforming back into a gun and letting Kid catch her. Kid fired away at the Kishan egg. It charged him again and stuck him through with a sword. He wiped his mouth and looked down at his shirt. On the left side, perfection. On the right side, gaping hole. Symmetrical? I don't think so. Kid dropped Liz and she transformed back. Kid looked up at her with an ashen face. Then, he fell over backward in a state of unconsciousness. Liz groaned as she turned to face the Kishan egg. It laughed hysterically and charged her. She screamed as it collided with her, spearing her before darkness overtook her, she saw the Kishan's chest blow to bits as it was destroyed by an unknown force. Kid woke up thirty minutes later and looked around. He was alone. Lying next to him was Liz's limp form. Ten yards away was Patti's form. He recalled their battle. Patti had died, and as he watched, her body deteriorated until her glowing soul was all that was left. He shook Liz, trying to wake her up. She didn't stir. He shook her harder. Then, she dissolved to nothing and her shining soul floated in front of him. He screamed and scrambled away from it. He got out his skateboard and began to fly away. Before he could leave, however, he turned back and collected their souls, unable to leave them. Then he left.

**PRESENT DAY**

I'm Akari Akiyama. Today is my first day at the DWMA. I am a weapon. Before I had to leave for school, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I stared at my long red hair, pulled up in twin braids. I looked at my huge green eyes and small, pointed nose. I looked at my outfit- a black trench coat over a soft pink sweater with black skinny jeans and combat boots. I looked my irritatingly asymmetrical bangs that hang over my eyes. Finally, I grabbed my lavender scarf and headed out the door. Arriving at the Academy, I had absolutely no idea what to do. Everyone seemed to already have plans for who their Meister or weapon would be. I looked down at my feet. I couldn't talk to these strangers. I knew no one and I was too shy to try and make friends. A nice-looking girl walked by with a boy who had an air of arrogance. He had blue hair and he was a bit short. The girl had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. I walked over to them and cleared my throat quietly. The girl stopped and looked down at me. I looked down and shuffled my feet. "Oh, uh... I... I'm Akari. I was wondering if you could show me how to choose a Meister?" She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but the boy cut her off. "I'm Black Star! I am the best assassin here and this is Tsubaki. She's my weapon and we sort of just chose each other. I met her on our first day and she was the only one to stay and watch my performance. You should just know who to pick when it comes to it." he smiled at me and I nodded. Tsubaki shrugged apologetically before they walked off. I took a deep breath and walked back to the group of weaponless or Meisterless people. People kept pairing and leaving. I just watched them go. Before long, it was just me and a handful of people. I was about to give up and leave when someone tapped me on the shoulder...

I turned and raked my eys up the person who tapped me. He was absolutely symmetrical, except his hair. It was black, but there were three white stripes on the right side of his head. He had bored, yellow eyes. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath. In the middle of his chest, up close to his neck, was Lord Death's sign. He stared at my bangs in irritation. "Yes, that must be fixed. Otherwise, you should be fine." he muttered as if not actually talking to me. He seemed haunted in a sort of way. I realized I was staring and quickly looked down. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up. "How would you like to be my weapon?" he smiled slightly and let go of my chin suddenly. I stared at him, taken aback. He was obviously older. It made me wonder why he didn't have a weapon. He looked down at me expectantly. I frowned slightly, trying to put it together. Then, I nodded. He brushed my bangs back and stared at me. "Yes, you must cut them. Make them even. I cannot have an asymmetrical weapon." I frowned and stepped back, pointing at his hair. "Excuse me? You are just as asymmetrical as me! I mean, what's up with those stripes on one side and not the other?" I surprised myself at my own boldness. The boy looked hurt before curling up and pounding the ground. "I know. I deserve to die. I am asymmetrical garbage! I will die! I'm an abomination!" he repeated this over and over. Finally, I kneeled beside him. "That's not what I meant. You aren't garbage. If you were garbage, you wouldn't even care." He looked up at me. "Really?" I nodded confidently and he got up. "Very well. I am Death the Kid by the way. Kid for short." he acted as if nothing had happened. "Akari. Akari Akiyama." I replied before following him to class.

It surprised me that we had the same class. I had figured we wouldn't, but apparently Meisters and weapons stick together all the time. Dr. Stein tried to roll in backwards before getting caught on the edge and tipping his chair over. He quickly got up and rode the chair over to the desk. "Hello, class." he said without conviction. "Today we are going to dissect something." The whole class groaned. He smiled a little bit and pulled a cloth off of the cage sitting next to the desk. Instantly, the thing inside the cage started shrieking. It was a bird of some sort, with white and pink feathers and long, pink legs. The class gasped. Dr. Stein chuckled joyfully and started strapping the bird down. I looked down at my fingers, feeling out of place in the huge classroom. Almost distantly, I heard Kid talking to the kids next to him. He tapped me on the shoulder at least five times before I answered.

"Sorry, what?" I asked sheepishly, blushing furiously.

"This is Soul and Maka." He gestured toward a guy with white hair and a girl with light pig tails.

"Oh, hi." I smiled. I also recognized Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Hey, so what's your weapon form?" Soul asked coolly.

"Oh, it's a gun. Nothing too special, you know?" Kid's face turned ashy and he gulped quietly. I looked at him curiously before Soul snapped back my attention.

"That's cool." He said. I smiled and gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, well. Probably not as cool as yours. I shouldn't even be a weapon in the first place." I cursed myself for saying that. What if they tried to pry into my life?!

"Eh, I'm just a lousy old scythe. At least you can do damage from a long distance." He laughed and playfully pushed my shoulder. Suddenly, Maka waved over a person that I couldn't tell what it's gender was.

"Crona, this Akari. Akari, this is Crona. He's a good friend." He? Okay, if you say so, Maka. I smiled and held out my hand. Crona jumped back and darted his eyes around. "It's okay, Crona." Maka consoled him. I drew my hand back in and shrunk down in my seat, wondering what I did. Kid looked down at his paper in frustration and cried out. "Why can't I ever get the 'K' right?" We all laughed and for once, the tension was gone from the room for a second.


End file.
